


am I wrong?

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sassy Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, because hes tony and hes a sassy little potato, no I'm not making him out of character I promise. its in his own way, who knew tony was a romantic, yay for thor!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky get a push and a nudge in the right direction with the help of Thor, Tony and mjolnir.</p><p>am I wrong for thinking out the box from where I stay?<br/>am I wrong for saying that I choose another way?<br/>so am I wrong<br/>for thinking that we could be something for real?</p>
            </blockquote>





	am I wrong?

_Am I wrong (am I wrong?)_  
_For thinking that we could be something for real?_  
_(Oh yeah yeah yeah oh)_  
_Now am I wrong (am I wrong)_  
_For trying to reach the things that I can't see?_

[[ **listen**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IbC-LGUFS2Q&index=16&list=PL0BD69368AB943C89)]

The common room of Tony's building (the one he insisted on building and framing an enormous _A_ on) is lit with soft lighting as jazz music pours through the speakers. Stylish sofa's in navy blue and midnight black sit low to the ground around a glass coffee table. Paper lanterns (Pepper's idea) string from the ceiling nearby and appear to float - she says that it gives the room an inviting feeling. Her touch hasn't ended there - she'd lit candles on the coffee table that sent lavender through the air.

It might've been soothing if not for Steve's nerves. Tony had put together a small gathering (inviting himself, Bucky, Natasha, Bruce, Sam, Pepper of course, Rhodey, Clint and Wanda) with the excuse of _"Pepper remodeled the common room and she'd like to show it off if you could...I don't know. Swing here around Monday, 9pm."_   It had been months since they'd last gathered so everyone showed up including Bucky.

He's sat on the far end of a couch with Steve at his side and a drink in his hand. He appeared, if not for the metal arm, to be just like everyone else. He, unlike Steve, _could_ get drunk and has been more than enjoying the finest hard liquor from Tony's supply. Despite the amt he has drunk hes barely tipsy.

"So _then_ I apprehended the guy and dropped him at the mayors feet. They gave me an award for that _and_ a key to the city but it's too big to fit in any door," Rhodey laughs and promptly groans as hes met with stone faces and one with a tiny smile (Bruce).

"You're all impossible," he scoffs as he refills his glass and shakes his head.

"You planning on sticking around, Brucie? Vision keeps asking about you - no one likes a lonely bot," Tony asks. It's his round about way of telling Bruce he's lonely and enjoys their friendship. He's closer to Bruce and Rhodey than anyone else.

"I'd hate to disappoint," Bruce replies with a polite smile. He, like Tony, likes to feel needed.

Clint stretches beside of Natasha and turns toward Steve and Bucky who are sitting quietly, nearly pressed up against one anothers sides but not speaking. It's not like Steve to not throw in a smart ass comment but then again hes been quieter in the past year that Bucky has been back and _reformed_ as Tony says. They're almost always together.

"What are the super soldiers up to lately?"

Bucky shrugs. 

"Nothing new really," Steve replies.

Sam rolls his eyes - "A couch. They bought a couch last week and it's an eye sore. It's one of those flimsy Ikea sofa's."

"You could've just asked if you wanted one like it," Bucky snarks, with a wide grin.

Rhodey slumps against Tony's side and laughs - hes had far too much to drink. "You know...they probably couldn't...you know...fit on that thing."

Steve's face heats up as the room erupts in laughter, including Bucky who knocks his shoulder against Steve's.

"Oookay you might want to cut back on the alcohol," Pepper advises as she plucks the glass out of Rhodey's hand. He attempts to right himself and get it but ends up nearly falling if Tony hadn't caught him.

"They could fit. If they really wanted to," Clint remarks with a wink in Steve's direction.

Sam nods and holds his glass up to knock against Clint's in agreement.

"I have a book if you boys want to give it a spin," Natasha adds with a smirk.

"We've got enough books, thank you," Steve replies with a sigh.

Nearly every inch of their two bedroom apartment is littered with books on almost every topic available with Steve's mostly leaning toward art techniques and Bucky's being science fiction.

Just as Bucky opens his mouth to make a remark, there's a loud booming noise like thunder and a flash of light.

Thor arrives in full Asgardian gear with mjolnir in hand - red cape swooping around his shoulders and blonde hair framed by two small braids - the rest left untamed. Bucky gapes - mouth hanging open and completely frozen in place.

"You okay over there, sherbet pop?," Tony asks as he eyes Bucky.

It takes a full minute before Bucky even realizes he was addressing him. "What?"

"Don't listen to him Bucky," Sam says.

"You must be Steve's shield mate," Thor steps forward and wraps Bucky in a tight hug and nearly lifts him off of the ground. Bucky coughs and furrows his forehead.

"I'm Bucky. Who... _what_ are you?"

Thor laughs loudly and squeezes onto the couch beside of Bruce.

"I am Thor, son of Odin, of Asgard."

Bucky cocks his head to the side.

"Hes from another realm," Natasha explains.

"What's that?," Bucky points to mjolnir, with confusion and peaked interest.

"This is mjolnir, bestowed upon me by my father. Only those who are worthy can wield it."

Tony holds up a finger to interject - "That includes Vision."

Vision - who is not present at the party. He'd preferred to be alone with Wanda but other plans had sidetracked them so she was here and he was somewhere else altogether. At the mention of his name, she listens intently. 

"Indeed," Thor confirms. 

"What does it do?," Bucky bends at the knees and brushes his long hair out of his eyes - it's something from his time with Hydra that he has decided to keep. He's wearing a solid black t-shirt with dark jeans and black boots that snake up under them.

Thor is all too excited to demonstrate.

"Come! I will show you," he exclaims as he makes his way to the door without checking to see if Bucky is following.

The others trail along and file out behind him.

Outside, the stars are twinkling in an onyx sky and the moon is luminescent and full. Steve will never get tired of this view.

"Stand well back," Thor advises as he begins to whip mjolnir around.

Lightning splits through the sky as Thor disappears and then reappears.

"Every single time," Tony complains as he scuffs his shoe against the now patterned grass.

"Now watch this."

Thor begins to spin mjolnir once more but is intercepted by a near silent arrow that whizzes through and knocks his concentration.

Thor glares - Clint grins mischievously and shrugs.

"My turn," Clint saunters up to Bucky and pokes his metal arm.

"Let me get this straight. You're impressed by a hammer but not by my suits?," Tony says, petulantly. He'd showed off his babies, as he called them, earlier in the night and Bucky had whistled at how shiny they were but overall hadn't said much in regards to them being amazing, incredible, brilliant.

"They're not bad but _he_ can create lightning."

Beside of him, Steve cracks a grin.

Sam knocks his shoulder against Steve's and gives him a crooked smile - "Must be good to have him back."

Steve blinks and says, without hesitation, "It is. It really is."

"That's still a horrendous couch," Sam teases.

"Blame _him_ \- he's the one who picked it out," Steve tilts his head in Bucky's direction.

"And _you_ agreed to it."

"It's not _that_ bad," Steve counters.

"If 1960s army green is your style then it works perfectly. Well...I suppose it _does_ blend well with that whole earthy thing you two got going on at your place."

The apartment is an eclectic blend of framed war bond posters, 1940s era Captain America posters (Bucky's idea with the excuse that it'd jog his memory), abstract framed art and muted browns on the furniture, chipped formica table for two in the kitchen because it reminded Steve of his ma's.

Thor, Clint and Bucky begin to discuss in detail, how exactly, mjolnir works. They wander off to a patch of grass as everyone but Natasha and Steve go back inside.

Natasha follows Steve's gaze as he pins Bucky with it - eyes lighting up in a way that they never had until Bucky came back - even before he was entirely recovered.

"So. Does he know?"

"Bucky? Why would he know how it works? I mean yeah hes pretty adjusted to everything but this is new to him."

"Not that. You know what I mean, Rogers."

Steve tears his gaze away and jams his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"No."

"You should tell him," she encourages.

Steve scoffs - "So he could run the other way?"

"Trust me. He wouldn't. You trust me, right?"

"Of course I do."

He'd trust her with his life and Bucky's as well and that was no small feat.

"He stares at you in the exact same manner when you're not looking."

Steve grins despite himself and watches Bucky once more - Clint is now demonstrating his abilities and launching arrows that hit every target (targets being particular leaves on the trees).

"I'm heading in, take my advice," she advises before grabbing Clint by the arm and whispering something in his ear that has him following without protest.

Steve feels awkward being the only person watching so he follows.

It's a good two hours later (with many a game of pool played in between Rhodey telling bad jokes and puns to which Tony teased him for) before Thor and Bucky rejoin them. By this point the others have quite enjoyed the heady liquor that Thor brought back with him from Asgard and Steve's veins feel like they're buzzing. His entire body is warm.

Thor pats Bucky on the shoulder and shoots a wink at Steve before taking a seat. 

_This can't be good._

Bruce quietly shares stories of what hes been up to (he has taken up humanitarian aid and recently helped rebuild homes after a disastrous earthquake nearly wiped out an entire city) as everyone listens - everyone but Steve that is. 

Bucky is sitting on the couch opposite of him with legs crossed at the ankle and hand in his hair as he attempts to tame it. It rebels and cascades across his cheek instead. Steve wants nothing more than to get his hands in it. 

Tony catches him staring and groans, cuts off Bruce mid stream.

Pepper apologizes for him.

"For gods sake. Sorry Thor. Its been over seventy years. I know that _you're_ emotionally constipated but I didn't realize it extended to _him_ as well," Tony points at Bucky who blinks back, oblivious to what hes referring to.

Steve begins to protest but Tony holds a finger up - "Not finished. Here," he retrieves a set of keys (two on one ring) take this,"  he presses them into Steve's palm before turning to Bucky, "and this," the remainder of Thor's booze is thrust into Bucky's hand.

"And spit it out already. There's a key to a '63 Mustang and the other goes to a vacant floor that I haven't decided what to do with but it has a couch and," he pauses, "amenities if you know what I mean."

Pepper is appalled and jabs him in the ribs with her elbow before hissing, "Tony Stark!"

However, she too, would like them to finally get there because she and Wanda have discussed this before and Wanda doesn't have to get inside their heads to see whats going on. Even the black and white photos from the '40s show it plain as day and yet...

Steve stares down at the keys before turning to Natasha for help. She gives him a crooked grin and shrugs.

"Come on Steve, can't disappoint the man," Bucky whispers quietly into Steve's ear.

Goosebumps erupt on Steve's skin after he pulls away and he can feel the warmth of the alcohol but it's more than that. He could get drunk merely by standing next to Bucky and it had always been that way. He'd spent most of their lives making excuse after excuse as to why he didn't feel like going on this double date or that one. Still, it burned when Bucky would reluctantly leave without him - it wasn't often but it was enough to cut like a knife.

Nat takes them both by the arm and pushes them toward the door.

"We'll be back," Steve assures the room. No one looks convinced.

The minute that they're out the door the bets begin. Wanda throws down $10 and says that they _will_ work this out - she just feels it. Everyone but Sam is convinced. He puts down a $20 on them dancing around the elephant in the room.

 

"What exactly are we supposed to be doing?," Steve asks as he surveys the room. It is furnished with a plush cream couch, a side table that's holding a lamp - providing the only light in the room and a stack of freshly folded blankets.

Somehow Steve gets the feeling that all of it is out of place and yet, not. It was here for a reason - that reason being the same one that caused his heart to do cartwheels in his chest and pulse to race.

"Seems they were expecting us."

Bucky casually toes off his shoes and plops down onto the couch before patting the spot beside of him. Luckily for them it's a very wide sofa.

Steve thinks about protesting, thinks about making a mad dash in the opposite direction because if there's anything hes an expert at it's running from his feelings.

_No. Bucky deserves answers._

He removes his shoes and lines them up beside of Bucky's boots - eases himself onto the couch and tries not to think about every inch of his thighs, shoulders and hips that are pressed against Bucky's.

It wasn't as if they hadn't laid like this before but that was, what felt like, thousands of years prior, before the war changed everything. Before Bucky began to look at him more frequently and didn't back down when Steve caught him. They'd never had a chance to figure it out together. No, Steve had figured it out far too late.

"Pass me that," Bucky mumbles.

Steve retrieves the heavy glass and averts his eyes as Bucky takes a long swig of it and the caramel colored alcohol dribbles down his chin.

_I want to lick it off._

Instead he follows with a long swallow of it, himself.

_Come on booze, don't fail me now._

"Mjolnir is pretty incredible huh," Steve begins.

"It's like something out of a science movie," Bucky replies. He rubs a finger over his chin and attempts to wipe away the liquid. It isn't working.

"Here let me help." 

Steve props himself up on one elbow and traces his thumb across the curve of Bucky's chin which causes Bucky's breathing to hitch in his chest and his lips to part. Steve knows that he should back away now and hes milking this opportunity for all its worth but he can't bring himself to. 

Instead, he swallows hard and traces the shape of Bucky's jaw with his fingertip before returning to his chin to gently tug on it until his mouth falls open further. 

Bucky shadows his movements - lightly trails a cool metal finger over one side of Steve's jawline to the other.

It would be so easy to kiss him then - too easy.

Steve licks his lips and gently draws Bucky's face closer - presses a kiss to his forehead and softly, slowly, moves on to gently nip at his earlobe. Bucky curves both hands around Steve's waist and maneuvers him until they're chest to chest.

He mirrors Steve's movements and whispers with breath hot against the shell of Steve's ear - "Am I wrong for thinking we could be something for real?"

Steve shudders - his skin prickling and heating up.

_Did he just....?_

"If you're wrong then...I don't wanna be right," Steve whispers back before holding onto Bucky as hard as he can - arms wrapped around his middle and face buried in the crook of his neck.

"Yeah?," Bucky asks as he slides a hand under Steve's shirt.

"Yeah," Steve murmurs. He cautiously licks a small path up the side of Bucky's neck and gently sucks against the skin.

Bucky moans so he takes that as a yes - he's doing something right.

When he tugs aside the neckline of Bucky's t-shirt, his teeth sink into the top of a muscled shoulder. Bucky rolls his hips against Steve's to further prove that hes all in - he wants this.

_He's hard. For **me**. **I** caused that. _

Steve is nearly bursting in his pants as he gyrates his hips and grinds against Bucky.

"Kiss me," Bucky says, breathy. 

Steve is more than happy to oblige. Hes been waiting the better half of seventy plus years for this moment.

He tangles his hand in Bucky's hair and wraps the other around the side of his neck where it rests on a rapidly pulsing vein. He barely brushes his lips against Bucky's at first - testing the waters to make sure that hes not imagining this and Bucky Barnes - _his_ Bucky actually wants him back.

He'd dreamed of this moment too many times when they were younger and even after rescuing Bucky. He'd imagined the delicious heat and friction of Bucky's cock sliding against his own, his lips warm and inviting under his own and it hadn't taken much to cause him to throb and release all over his hand with teeth curled around his lips to resist calling Bucky's name.

Bucky takes a full bottom lip in between his teeth and sucks - it's Steve's turn to moan and this time he allows Bucky's name to tumble out. This, it turns out, only serves to further encourage him. He dips his tongue against Steve's and licks into his mouth - slow and wet until Steve is grinding against him harder. 

When hes had enough he lavishes Steve's neck with slick kisses and leaves purple bruises blooming on the surface.

"Bucky.... _nngh..._ oh god....Buck..." Steve moans and reaches back to peel his shirt off and toss it onto the floor. Bucky's joins the small pile.

Bucky's chest is muscled and hot under Steve's palms as he works his way down with wet kisses following every caress. Every faded scar and the ghost of childhood scars that are no more gets lavished with Steve's tongue.

Bucky squirms under his touch - "Steve...Oh yes...right...right there. I need...I need.... _Steve."_

Steve grins against his skin before fumbling with Bucky's button and zipper.

Bucky stares back with wide eyes, lips kiss bruised and cherry red.

"Can I?," Steve asks before moving any further.

Bucky keeps his eyes trained on Steve and wordlessly nods.

Steve's movements are clumsy and rushed - he wishes like hell that he could be more patient but _god_ hes waited too long for this.

He nervously edges the jeans over and down Bucky's legs to expose bare skin and -

_He doesn't wear...? He's trying to kill me._

"Jesus Buck..."

Bucky raises an eyebrow as if to say - _You weren't complaining when you were staring earlier and yes, I knew._

Steve takes the velvety length of him in hand and simply touches with hands exploring bulging veins and a swollen head.

"Steve...."

_I got it, I got it._

Steve wets his lips then begins by tracing his tongue over the head to taste. Bucky was already leaking and more than ready. Steve closes his mouth around it and swallows hard which makes Bucky moan -

"Right...there...Steve you're....oh god...love how you.... _nngh_."

He swears and exhales loudly as Steve takes every inch - head bobbing with Bucky's right hand working its way through his hair.

Steve pulls back and swirls his tongue along the tip before diving back in with Bucky curving against the roof of his mouth.

"Fuck...fuck fuck....Steve...I'm..."

Steve makes no move to pull away as Bucky releases. Bucky watches with pupils blown as Steve pops off and wipes his lips.

"Oh god Steve..."

He tucks himself back into his pants, leaving them unbuttoned and unzipped.

"Your turn."

Steve's back is against the plush couch and the room seems to spin in the best of ways as Bucky licks and teases, sucks slow enough for Steve to nearly beg. The real thing is hotter than any fantasy Steve had ever imagined and it isn't long before hes exploding with white hot heat into Bucky's mouth with Bucky's name on his lips over and over.

They collapse onto the couch at one anothers side and break out into laughter until Steve's face aches. They don't make it back to the party.

 

Later after christening Steve's bed (having decided that from now on two bedrooms isn't necessary and the other one puts them too far apart from one another) Bucky says -

"I'll have to tell Thor thank you. He's a real nice guy."

Steve pauses mid stroking Bucky's left shoulder - "For what?"

"This," Bucky says before tugging Steve under the covers and creating a new trail of purple bruises on his neck.

_Oh..._

  **Two days later - Wednesday  
**

  _Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end_  
_But on a Wednesday I watched it begin again_

 

"I take it that you and winter ghost over there finally broke the ice," Tony smirks as he taps on an electronic device and pulls up various blue prints.

Steve groans.

"You're welcome," Tony adds. "Sam! Pay up."

Sam looks up from the magazine that he's reading. His eyes are wide and mouth slack.

Tony makes a gimme motion - Sam silently forks over the cash and smiles slightly before going back to his work.

Just then Steve's phone buzzes with a text from Natasha - "Took you long enough. :) "

"How'd you know?," Steve whispers as if it's still a big secret.

Sam overhears and motions to his neck. Bucky laughs and looks quite pleased with his work.

They'd spent so long naked and wrapped up in one another that Steve had dressed carelessly this morning. The side of his neck exposes places where Bucky had bit and marked.

Pepper walks in with heels clicking against the tile. She notices right away but has the grace not to say anything.

"Good morning," she says cheerily.

"Pepper! You won't believe this - Pops over here finally did it."

Pepper shakes her head - "Ignore him. I'm happy for the two of you."

Bucky nods and stands at Steve's side - takes his hand without an ounce of shame and intertwines their fingers.

Tony's eyebrows shoot up before he winks at both of them and mumbles something about telling the others.

 

After that, Steve seems as if a weight has been lifted from his shoulders and (according to Wanda and Pepper) they both seem happier, younger.

At last they all see the two of them as they once were - carelessly and recklessly in love in a time where they had to hold it inside only this is 2015 and Steve Rogers can kiss his best friend anytime he wants.

(later, they find out the hard way that maybe it's time to buy a sturdier and less hideous sofa)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! story inspired by my 4am headcanon:  
> http://givemebackmybucky.tumblr.com/post/131331463227/i-need-bucky-to-meet-thor-after-hes-fully
> 
> the wednesday lyric is from "begin again" by taylor swift https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMPEd8m79Hw


End file.
